Eleonore Ravenwoud
by Ezzie-Ta
Summary: (2009) Eleonore is opgroeid bij haar dreuzelmoeder. Wat ze niet weet is dat ze een heks is en wel de dochter van de beruchte dooddoener Augustus Ravenwoud. Ze wordt hier op zweinstein echter al gauw mee geconfronteerd door het wantrouwen van haar medeleerlingen. Weet ze hun vertrouwen uiteindelijk te winnen, of waren de vooroordelen terecht?
1. de uil

_Dit is mijn eerste verhaal, dus ik verwacht geen grote loftuitingen. Ik hoop wel dat jullie het verhaal willen lezen en een eerlijke reactie willen geven. Het begint bij hoofdstuk 1…_

Zonlicht schijnt naar binnen van onder het rode gordijn van de zolderkamer. Eleonore kijkt op de wekker, 7.11. Veel te vroeg. Ze draait zicht om en valt weer in slaap. Een zacht tik tik tik klinkt vanaf het slaapkamerraam. Eleonore gooit de dekens van zich af en staat op. Ze kijkt naar het vlakke weiland rechts onder het raam. Ze ziet niks en kijkt nog eens goed naar buiten. De bladeren van de bomen tegenover het raam waaien rustig mee met de wind en links zit een musje luid kwetterend op de draden van de elektriciteitsmast die achter de horizon verdwijnt. Opnieuw klinkt datzelfde getik, dit keer vanaf het badkamerraam aan de andere kant van het huis. Ze loopt de trap af, naar beneden, maar ze is pas halverwege de trap als het geluid weer ophoudt. Ze loopt naar boven, zet haar wekker uit en loopt weer naar beneden. In de keuken smeert ze snel een paar boterhammen en gaat dan voor de tv zitten. Ze zapt langs een programma over onderzeeërs, een slechte soap en twee tapdansende beren en vindt dan een programma over het maken van mooie origamiroosjes. Ze schrikt op als ze weer dat tik tik tik- geluid hoort bij het raam naast haar. Nu ziet ze een grote bruine uil met kleine pluizige oortjes. Haar hart slaat over. Wat doet die uil hier, bij haar thuis? Ze kijkt nog eens goed, het dier heeft wat in zijn bek. Ze loopt naar de voordeur en gaat naar buiten. Het dier draait zich om en kijkt haar nu recht in de ogen. De uil vliegt recht op haar af! Ze slaakt een kreet van angst. Dan stopt de uil plotseling voor haar en laat iets vallen. Ze raapt het vlug op met een oog op de uil gericht. Een brief! Ze kijkt meteen naar het adres:

Waterweg 13 7865 XT Drechterland

Vol ongeloof blijft ze het dier aanstaren. Ze is niet zo gauw ergens verbaasd over, maar in dit geval! Op de brief zit een zegel met een ' z' erin gegraveerd. Ze kijkt nog eens naar de uil. Eventjes staart hij haar doordringend aan, dan vliegt hij weg. Eleonore kijkt hem na. Als er enkel nog een zwart puntje van het dier te zien is aan de horizon richt ze haar aandacht weer op de brief. Van wie zou het zijn? Ze kan zich niemand voorstellen die haar zo'n brief zou sturen, ze kijkt nog eens naar de envelop, dat is geen normaal papier. En dan is de brief ook nog eens verzonden per uil! Ze wist niet eens dat die bestonden, postuilen. Van postduiven had ze wel eens gehoord, en die had ze zelfs nog nooit gezien. Ze blijft nog even verbijsterd staan en neemt de brief dan mee naar binnen. Het is vast en zeker voor haar moeder. Maar al gauw blijkt die verklaring niet kloppen. Zodra ze de brief op tafel legt ziet ze dat er nog een meer tekst op staat:

Eleonore Ravenwoud

Zolderkamer

De brief is dus echt voor haar. Wel raar dat er een kamer op de brief staat. Het moet in ieder van geval iemand zijn die hier wel eens thuis is geweest. Even twijfelt ze nog. Is het wel de bedoeling dat ze deze brief heeft gekregen? Ach, het adres klopt, haar naam klopt, zelfs haar kamer klopt en waarom zou iemand een brief sturen als het niet de bedoeling is dat ze hem ontvangt. Ze breekt het zegel. Er komt een brief uit tevoorschijn, geschreven in smaragd groene letters.

Zweinstein Hogeschool voor

Hekserij en Hocus- Pocus

Hoofd: Minerva Anderling

Het doet mij genoegen u te kunnen meedelen dat u in aanmerking komt…

Ze leest de brief aandachtig door. Een toverschool, welke grapjas zou haar een brief willen sturen dat ze een heks is en naar toverschool moet gaan. Die persoon moet in ieder geval veel moeite hebben gedaan, met zijn postuil. Onder aan de brief staat nog iets.

Ps. Als U vragen hebt of niet voor 15 augustus reageert per uil, zal plaatsvervangend schoolhoofd Professor Filius Banning bij U langs komen voor nadere informatie.

Ze legt de brief weer neer. Vragen heeft ze zeker, maar ze kunnen toch niet van haar verwachten dat ze zomaar ergens een postuil vandaan tovert. Tovert, misschien is dat juist wel wat ze van haar verwachten. Ze lacht in zichzelf. Ze begint die onzin al helemaal te geloven. Eleonore gaat weer voor de tv zitten. Even later komt Karine, haar moeder, van de trap af de woonkamer binnen.


	2. Karine vertelt

"Mam" , roept ze nog voor haar moeder goed en wel beneden is. "Er is iets heel raars gebeurd. Er zat op eens een uil op het raam te tikken en die gaf me een brief en toen vloog hij weg. En het is een hele rare brief over een toverschool. En…" Haar moeder weet haar nog maar net te onderbreken. "Een uil, een brief, toverschool? Waar heb je het toch over?" "Kijk, daar ligt die brief", ze wijst in de richting van de keukentafel. Langzaam loopt haar moeder er naartoe en bekijkt de brief. Ze begint te lezen. "Raar hè", zegt Eleonore. "Wat een onzin." "Ja", zegt haar moeder zonder op te kijken van de brief. Ze leest verder totdat ze de brief helemaal uit heeft. Dan kijkt ze op en opeens lijkt ze heel bleek, ze zoekt naar woorden en begint te vertellen:

"Weet je, Eleonore, ik moet je iets vertellen over je vader en ik. Het is bijna 12 jaar geleden dat wij elkaar voor het eerst ontmoetten, we zagen elkaar in een café. Ik vond hem meteen leuk en we hadden het erg gezellig, voor hoever ik het me herinner. We praatten over koetjes en kalfjes en het werd al gauw heel laat. De volgende avond zagen we elkaar weer, ik was vreselijk verliefd en op een gegeven moment waren we met zijn tweeën alleen op een kamer. Hij was dronken en begon allemaal rare dingen te doen. Hij haalde een soort tak tevoorschijn en zwaaide ermee rond. Rode vonken vlogen door de kamer, de deur ging zomaar dicht, een kastje werd door midden gespleten. Allemaal onverklaarbare dingen. Op dat moment stond ik er niet bij stil. Ik kon nergens aan denken, alles gebeurde zonder er bij na te denken die avond. De volgende dag was hij weg. Ik ging naar het café, maar kon hem nergens meer vinden.

Twee dagen later kwam ik hem voor de laatste keer op straat tegen. Ik begreep niet meer waarom ik hem eerst zo leuk vond. Helemaal niet meer. Niets aan hem was aantrekkelijk. Toen ik er later nog eens over na ging denken wist ik dat er iets aan de hand was vanaf het moment dat ik hem ontmoette, alleen heb ik het nooit echt kunnen verklaren." Ze neemt even een pauze, het verhaal heeft Eleonore duidelijk geschokt.

"Hij had een best aparte naam, je vader. Niet iedere man heet Augustus. Ik denk dat deze brief wel eens van een kennis van hem zou kunnen zijn. Kijk maar eens naar die naam onderaan, Filius, ook geen gewone naam. En dan heeft hij het ook nog eens over magie. Ik wil niet meteen zeggen dat we hier te maken hebben met tovenarij, maar in deze brief zou best een kern van waarheid kunnen zitten." Eleonore denkt na over alles wat ze gehoord heeft. Ze wist wel dat haar ouders nooit een echte relatie hadden gehad, maar dat er zo iets achter zat... "Een kern van waarheid? Wat bedoel je daar precies mee?" "Ik weet het niet precies natuurlijk, maar misschien probeert je vader op deze manier contact met je te leggen. Als lid van een bepaalde organisatie. We zullen af moeten wachten. Of weet jij hoe je uilenpost moet versturen?" Eindelijk verschijnt er een glimlach op haar gezicht. "Nee natuurlijk niet."

Vandaag is het zover, zou hij echt komen? Het is nog steeds onvoorstelbaar. Zou de brief toch iets met magie te maken hebben? Nee, magie, dat is toch iets uit sprookjes? Toch niet iets voor haar? Toch heeft het idee dat de brief echt is haar nog niet losgelaten. Ze blijft de mogelijkheden de hele ochtend overpeinzen.

Ze heeft haar middageten net achter de kiezen als de bel gaat. Verschrikt staat ze op en loopt naar de deur. Voor de deur staat een wel erg kleine gestalte, met iets groens aan zo te zien. Stapje voor stapje komt ze dichterbij. Ze raapt al haar moed bij elkaar en opent de deur.

"Goedemiddag, mag ik binnen komen?" Ze geeft geen antwoord, maar blijft de man aanstaren." U,u bent… professor Banning?" "Inderdaad, ik kan me voorstellen dat je nogal geschrokken bent,"zegt hij meelevend. "Eerst die brief en nu mijn verschijning hier. Ik ben hier gekomen om wat uitleg te geven over Zweinstein," verklaart hij. "Waarschijnlijk weet je nog niet hoe uilenpost werkt, omdat we nog geen brief van je hebben ontvangen. Niet heel verwonderlijk eigenlijk, aangezien je bij je dreuzelmoeder bent opgegroeid. Maar daarom ben ik hier, om je alles uit te leggen." "Je bedoelt, over dat ik een heks ben?""Ja, dat bedoel ik ja." De kleine professor gaat Eleonore voor de woonkamer in en kijkt rond. "wat een mooi huisje", roept hij uit. "Laten we maar aan tafel gaan zitten. Is je moeder er ook? Ik heb een hoop te bespreken."

"Ik zal haar halen", zegt Eleonore. Ze heeft geen idee wat ze anders moet zeggen. Het lijkt nog steeds niet echt. Een rare droom of zo, maar niet de werkelijkheid. Ze gaat de trap op naar boven. "Mam, professor Banning is er." Haar stem klinkt dof, alsof ze niet zelf aanwezig is, maar ergens diep in zichzelf gekeerd de gebeurtenissen aanschouwd. "Het is dus echt zo."


	3. professor Banning

_Reviews zijn heel erg welkom._

Ze loopt samen met haar moeder naar beneden. Professor Banning zit geduldig aan de keukentafel te wachten. Karine loopt op hem af en schudt hem de hand. "Hallo, ik ben Karine van Dijk. En u bent meneer Banning?" Ze toont geen enkele vorm van verbazing, terwijl ze die zin uitspreekt tegenover een man, die nauwelijks een centimeter boven het tafelblad uitkomt en bovendien een nogal bijzonder uiterlijk heeft. Op zijn zachts uitgedrukt dan.

"Aangenaam, mevrouw van Dijk. U weet waarom ik gekomen ben?" "Niet precies, maar kan ik u eerst iets te drinken in schenken, koffie of thee?" "Koffie graag." Hij heeft koffie wel weten te waarderen. Het werd in ieder huis voorgezet, tijdens zijn eerdere bezoeken bij jonge heksen en tovenaars in de Dreuzelwereld. Karine loopt weg naar de keuken en Eleonore neemt plaats aan tafel tegenover professor Banning.

"Ahh, ik begrijp al hoe het zit…, ja ja, natuurlijk." "Wat begrijpt u al?" Vraagt Eleonore. Professor banning schrikt op. "Ik was weer eens in me zelf aan het praten", verontschuldigt hij zich. "Ik vond het raar dat je geen dreuzeltelg bent, maar toch niks weet van magie, maar eigenlijk kan dat ook niet anders." "Daar snap ik geen woord van." Dreuzeltelgen zijn heksen en tovenaars met dreuzel ouders, niet-magische ouders. Maar jij heb wel een magische vader. Waarschijnlijk heb je hem nooit gekend, want hij zit al 11 jaar in Azkaban, dus vandaar dat je nergens iets vanaf weet". Voordat Eleonore de kans krijgt hierop te antwoorden, komt Karine binnen.

"Zo, een lekker kopje koffie." Ze zet het dienblad op tafel en geeft professor Banning een kopje. De suiker en melk zet ze voor hem neer en ze neemt plaats aan tafel naast Eleonore. "Bedankt, dat ziet er heerlijk uit," zegt hij handenwrijvend. Vervolgens haalt hij zijn staf uit zijn mantel en zegt 'wingardium Leviosa'. Het dekseltje van de suikerpot gaat omhoog en het lepeltje dat erin zit zweeft in de richting van professor Banning. Vlak boven zijn kopje hangt het even in de lucht, dan draait het lepeltje om en valt de suiker in het kopje. Snel vliegt het weer terug en landt in de suikerpot, de deksel valt er direct weer bovenop. Dit is het bewijs waar ze al die tijd op gehoopt had, nu heeft ze echt reden om het te geloven. Haar moeder echter is totaal verbijsterd en kan geen woord meer uitbrengen. Maar professor Banning begint het gesprek al:

"Om te beginnen, moet u weten dat alles wat u in de brief verteld is de complete waarheid is. Als uw dochter eenmaal les krijgt op Zweinstein, zal ze dezelfde dingen leren als ik u net gedemonstreerd heb."

Dan richt hij zich tot Eleonore. "Jij bent een heks, net als je vader. Bijna de hele familie van je vaders kant bezit magie. Zoals ik al zei: Waarschijnlijk heb je hem niet gekend, want hij zit al 11 jaar in de tovenaarsgevangenis, Azkaban."

"Waarom zit hij in de gevangenis dan? Wat heeft hij gedaan?"

"Hij is een oorlogscrimineel, hij heeft veel mensen vermoord, maar laten we daar niet op in gaan." Er niet op in gaan? Nu zit dit hoort, wil ze alles weten. Is ze de dochter van een moordenaar en een oorlogscrimineel? Maar professor Banning snijdt al weer een nieuw onderwerp aan.

"Dat je een heks bent betekent dat er van je verwacht wordt dat je naar een toverschool gaat. Je hebt al een brief gekregen van Zweinstein, maar er zijn ook nog andere toverscholen. Zweinstein heeft de verantwoordelijkheid op zich genomen om jonge tovenaars, die niet duidelijk onder de verantwoordelijkheid van een bepaalde toverschool vallen, te informeren over de toverscholen die de meest voor de hand liggende keus zijn. "je hebt Beauxbaton, Klammfels, Zweinstein en Zompelaarmoeras. Die laatste is een privéschool in Vlamingen. Het is een kleine school, maar zeer prijzig. Voor de drie andere scholen wordt de opleiding vergoed door de overheid."

"Je bedoelt, dat de Nederlandse regering betaalt voor een opleiding op een toverschool?"vraagt Karine.

"Nee, de Europese Tovernaarsunie heeft daar afspraken over gemaakt. Hier heb ik de uitnodigingen voor de drie scholen."Hij haalt drie brieven uit zijn zak. De eerste is een opgerold stuk papier met een, ja echt, bewegende schip op het zegel. De tweede brief is een ronde, blauwe waaier met gouden randen. En daarnaast ligt de dikste brief met een bewegende foto van een lachend meisje en een nogal hooghartig kijkende jongen achter haar.

"En die Vlaamse toverschool, hoe prijzig is die ongeveer?" De kleine man pakt een stuk papier en begint te rekenen.

"In dreuzel kom je ongeveer uit op dit bedrag". Hij schuift het briefje naar Karina. "Ze schikt ervan. "Dat gaat hem niet worden ben ik bang. We kunnen beter de andere twee brieven lezen." Ze kijkt naar Eleonore. "Zegt jij maar waar we mee beginnen." Eleonore pakt de opgerolde brief en maakt hem open.


	4. de toverscholen

_Als je het hebt gelezen vertel me dan wat je er van vind. Ik ben erg blij met tips. _

De tekst is geschreven in puntige zwarte letters:

**Klammfels Instituut voor Tovernarij **

**Hoofd: Pavel Idolev**

**Aan: Ravenwoud,E**

**Het is met grote trots dat ik u kan vertellen,**

**Wij hebben besloten een plek voor u vrij te stellen**

**op onze nobele tovernaarsschool, Klammfels. **

**Winnaar in vele toverschoolduels.**

**Reeds 843 jaar is Klammfels de plek waar grootse tovenaars **

**Ooit bij ons begonnen als eerstejaars,**

**de kunsten van de magie hebben leren kennen **

**en nu als wereldwijde beroemd zijn te herkennen.**

**Aanwezig is veel krachtige magie compleet,**

**Voor als u het fort van Klammfels binnentreedt. **

**Voor alle uithoeken van de magie,**

**Is er op Klammfels een genie.**

**Dus twijfel niet langer, maar steek van wal, **

**vaar mee met het schip, dat u op Klammfels brengen zal.**

**Pavel Idolev**

**Ps. Benodigdheden en vertrek z.o.z.**

Na de brief hardop voor te hebben gelezen kijkt ze vragend naar haar moeder. "Ze zijn wel heel trots op hun school, maar het lijkt me niet echt iets voor jou."En aan Banning vraagt ze :"Kunt u ons wat meer vertellen over die school?"

"Jazeker, al ben ik natuurlijk wel een beetje partijdig, maar als u dat niet erg vindt. Klammfels is een school waar veel is toegestaan. Ook is het de enige Europese school die les geeft in de zwarte kunsten. De spreuken die worden geleerd op Klammfels zijn weliswaar krachtig, maar vaak ook gevaarlijk en moeilijk te controleren. Er moet wel gezegd worden dat er inderdaad veel goede tovenaars van Klammfels afkomen."

"Ik wil niet dat Eleonore les krijgt in de zwarte kunst,"zegt Karine vastbesloten. Eleonore pakt de laatste brief . Zodra ze hem met beide vast heeft, verandert de waaier in een normaal blad. Op het blad is met krullerige gouden letters geschreven:

**Beauxbatons**** Academie voor Toverkunst**

**Schoolhoofd: Olympe Mallemour**

**Bonjour, jonge tovenaar. **

**Van harte nodig ik u uit op kasteel Beauxbatons. **

**Beauxbatons zal u enkel onderwijzen in de schoonste vorm van toverkunst. **

**Maar ook met schrijfkunst en literatuur is men op Beauxbatons zeer bekend. **

**Alleen de slimste,wijste en meest verfijnde tovenaars, zal u bij ons vinden. **

**Een veilig en prachtig oord, dat in Zuid-Frankrijk is gelegen.**

**Zo staat Beauxbatons al honderden jaren bekend. **

**De eerste september, zal het schooljaar voor u beginnen. **

**Een boekenlijst vindt op de achterkantvan dit blad.**

**Hoogachtend Olympe Mallemour**

"Dat lijkt me wel een goede school voor jou", zegt haar moeder met enige twijfel. "Meneer Bannings, zou u ons misschien uit kunnen leggen in welke opzichten de Beauxbatons en Zweinstein van elkaar verschillen?"

"Beauxbaton schenkt meer aandacht aan theoretische vakken, zoals schrijfkunst en literatuur. Daarom zijn de leerling van Beauxbatons niet per definitie slimmer. Ook zijn op Beauxbatons geen huisdieren toegestaan. Verder verschillen de twee scholen ook in een aantal andere vakken. Vakken die niet op Beauxbatons worden gegeven, maar wel op Zweinstein zijn: verzorging voor fabeldieren en waarzeggerij. Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten, en astronomie zijn keuzevakken op Beauxbatons en aan toverdranken wordt daar ook minder aandacht besteed. Wel hebben ze dus schrijfkunst en literatuur en er wordt meer aandacht besteed aan voorspellend rekenen en geschiedenis van de toverkunst."

"Ik wil naar Zweinstein," zegt Eleonore. Ze had niet gedacht dat ze zo snel tot een besluit zou komen. "Ik wil geen literatuur, maar verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten en toverdranken lijkt me heel leuk. Bovendien hou ik van dieren." "Weet je het zeker, Eleonore?" "Ik denk het wel." Karine denkt diep na. "Eigenlijk heb je wel gelijk, Zweinstein is meer iets voor jou."

"Dus jullie hebben het besluit al genomen?" Vraagt professor Banning. Eleonore en haar moeder kijken elkaar aan "Ja, ik ga naar Zweinstein."


	5. hutje in het bos

**Hoofstuk 5 alweer, dit keer een wat langer hoofdstuk. **

* * *

"Weet je zeker dat we hier goed zijn", vraagt Karine. "Ik zie hier helemaal niks". "We zijn er ook nog niet, kijk:" Ze laat de kaart zien die professor Bannings voor hen getekend heeft. "We moeten nog driehonderdvijftig meter in zuidoostelijke richting, rechts dus. Bovendien zei hij dat het niet opvalt in het bos." Eleonore telt elke stap die ze zet, 310, 311, 312… 349, 350. "Hier moet het ergens zijn." Ze kijkt goed rond. "Ik hoop maar dat we goed zijn gelopen", zegt Karine zenuwachtig.

"Daar! Tussen de bosjes. Dat zijn stenen, en daar zie ik hout en riet." Ze wijst naar een plek ongeveer 20 meter van hen vandaag. Ze lopen ernaar toe. Het is een klein vervallen hutje, nauwelijks 3 bij 2 meter en bijna helmaal omgeven door struiken en kleine boompjes. Een nietsvermoedende voorbijganger zou het huisje niet eens hebben gezien. Ze banen zich een weg door de struiken en komen bij een half verteerde houten deur.

Voorzichtig duwt Eleonore hem open. De binnenkant van het huisje ziet er eveneens niet heel indrukwekkend uit. Op een klein stoffig raampje na is de deuropening de enige plek vanwaar ligt binnen valt. En de vloer bestaat uit een paar keien. In de rest van het huisje zijn alleen een houten plank, die als werktafel kan dienen, en een haard te vinden. In de schaduw van het hutje is de haard bijna onzichtbaar. Ze lopen er naar toe.

"Hier is het", zegt Eleonore. Ze pakt een bloempot op die op de haard staat steekt haar hand erin. "Dit is vast het poeder." "Moeten we niet eerst het vuur aan zien te krijgen?"vraagt Karine. Eleonore kijkt naar de haard. Ze zal dus nog even geduld moeten hebben. "Hoe krijgen we het aan?" vraagt ze. "Meneer Banning zei dat we er alleen hout op hoefden te leggen. Ik wist niet dat het vuur uit zou zijn," zegt Karine peinzend. "Dan doen we dat toch."

Ze pakt een blok hout uit de mand die er naast ligt en legt het op het vuur. Zodra ze haar hand heeft weggetrokken, begint er een vuurtje te branden. Er ontsnapt een ohohh-geluid uit haar moeders mond. "Wauw, hij heeft geen woord gelogen.", roept Eleonore uit. Ze steekt opnieuw haar hand in de bloempot en haalt er wat groenig poeder uit. Vervolgens geeft ze de pot aan haar moeder. "Zal ik eerst gaan", zegt haar moeder angstig. "Nee, dat hoeft niet, ik ga wel eerst. Ik weet wat ik moet doen. Ze gooit het poeder in het vuur, gaat erin staan en zegt: "Wegisweg".

Onmiddellijk wordt ze rondgedraaid in het vuur. Ze gaat te snel om iets te kunnen zien. Langzaam mindert ze vaart en voor ze het weet staat ze in oud, donker cafeetje. Meteen wordt ze aangestaard door een aantal mensen van haar leeftijd en een hoop volwassenen. Ze staan in een grote groep voor het haardvuur te wachten. Ze stapt naar voren en al gauw komt professor Banning op haar af. "Fijn dat je er bent! Komt je moeder…" Het vuur laait op en Karine verschijnt. Ze wiebelt een paar keer heen en weer voor ze de muur vastgrijpt. "Met grote ogen staart ze in het rond. Professor Banning snelt naar haar toe.

Eleonore loopt op een meisje af met donkerblond haar tot aan haar schouders en bruine ogen. "Hallo, kom jij hier ook voor het eerst." Ze kijkt verlegen terug: "Ja, ik heb geen idee wat er allemaal gaat gebeuren." "Ik weet het ook niet. We zullen moeten afwachten." "Tja, veel anders kunnen we niet doen. Wat dacht jij toen je de brief kreeg?" "Heel veel, maar niet dat er ook maar iets van waar zou zijn." "Ik ook. Best wel eng, zo'n school helemaal in Schotland. Ik woon in Kidwelly, in Wales. Waar kom jij vandaan?" "Ik kom niet uit het Verenigd Koninkrijk, ik kom uit Nederland." "Zo dat is ver weg!"

De groep loopt richting Goudgrijp. Banning heeft uitgelegd dat ze eerst geld gaan omwisselen. In de tovenaarswereld hebben ze namelijk heel ander geld. En de tovenaarsbank Goudgrijp is de enige plek waar je geld kan wisselen. Ondertussen kijkt Eleonore nieuwsgierig om zich heen. Overal lopen heksen en tovenaars. In elke winkel worden magische spullen verkocht: ketels, toverstokken, bezemstelen. Vanaf het moment dat ze deze wereld door een stenen muur binnen gingen tot nu, verwondert ze zich erover hoeveel dingen er zijn die ze nooit heeft geweten. Ze loopt naast het meisje uit Kidwelly.

"Hoe heet je eigenlijk?" Vraagt Eleonore. "Amely, en jij?" "Eleonore. Echt ongelofelijk, hè, dat wij hier niks vanaf wisten." "Inderdaad, maar veel tovenaars van onze leeftijd wisten het wel. Ik heb namelijk gehoord dat de meeste tovenaars ook andere tovenaars in de familie hebben." "Is dat niet altijd zo dan?" "Natuurlijk niet, anders hadden wij dat toch ook? Of ken jij wel tovenaars?" "Mijn vader is een tovenaar, maar ik heb hem nooit gekend." "En dat wist je niet?" "Nee".

Voor hen duikt een groot gebouw op. "Goudgrijp" staat er in gouden letters boven de deur. Dit gebouw is in alle opzichten het tegenovergestelde van het kleine hutje in het bos. Het is groot, sierlijk en van allerlei dure materialen gemaakt. Ze lopen naar binnen en komen in een prachtige grote hal. "Iewhh, wat zijn dat!" Amely wijst naar de kleine mannetjes met grote puntoren en een lange neus. "Dat zijn kobolden," zegt professor Banning, die net langsloopt. Eleonore en Karine lopen samen naar een balie, aangespoord door professor Banning.

"Uhh, hallo,"zegt Karine, "kunnen we hier geld omwisselen?" "De Kobold kijkt haar scherp aan: "Wat voor geld wilt u wisselen?" "Ik wil graag euro's wisselen voor tovenaarsgeld""Hoeveel euro's?" "Honderdvijftig." "En in hoeveel galjoenen, sikkels en knoeten wilt u worden uitbetaald, mevrouw. "Ik weet niet precies hoeveel…" De kobold wijst geïrriteerd naar een bordje op de toonbank. "Één galjoen is 17 sikkels, is 493 knoeten. "Uhh, oké, dan wil ik graag driekwart uitbetaald in galjoenen en een kwart in sikkels."

De kobold achter de toonbank begint meteen munten op een weegschaal te leggen en berekeningen op een brief je te schrijven. Vervolgens stopt hij een aantal gouden munten, een heleboel zilveren munten en een paar bronzen muntjes in een zakje. Het zakje legt hij op de toonbank. "15 Galjoenen, 91 sikkels en 11 knoeten, alstublieft." Hij begint weer wat op een papiertje te kladden. "En hier is uw bon."Hij overhandigt het papiertje aan Karine.

Ze lopen weg van de balie en bij de uitgang tellen ze de munten nog eens na. De meeste mensen staan al op hen te wachten. "We gaan nu boeken, gewaden en een toverstok halen. Volgt u mij alstublieft," roept professor Banning met een hoge piepstem.

"Enge wezens die kobolden, vind je niet?"zegt Amely. "Misschien wel, maar het zijn wel heel goede rekenaars. En de bank zien er echt prachtig uit."

"Jij gaat eerst naar madame Mallekin", zegt professor Banning dwingend tegen Eleonore. "Amely, jij kunt beter eerst boeken gaan kopen met je ouders, totdat er plek vrij is." Een jongen en een meisje van haar leeftijd, gevolgd door hun ouders, gaan ook mee naar madame Mallekin om gewaden te kopen. Twee andere kinderen gaan naar Olivander, dat is de toverstokken winkel, en de rest gaat naar Klieder en vlek.

"Hallo, kom binnen. Een nieuw gewaad voor Zweinstein, is het niet? Ga jij hier maar zitten." Een gedrongen heks van een jaar of vijftig geeft Eleonore een vriendelijk knikje terwijl ze op de stoel voor haar wijst. Ze gaat zitten. Op de stoel er naast zit een meisje met lang zwart haar. "Ook nieuw op Zweinstein?"vraagt ze. "Ja, wie ben jij?" "Ik ben Dianne, Dianne Pulpers. Ik zag je al lopen met professor Banning. Je hebt zeker dreuzelouders." "Nee, niet helemaal, maar ik ben hier wel voor het eerst. Ik ben Eleonore." "Dat eerste begrijp ik niet." "Ach, het ligt vrij ingewikkeld," zegt ze in de hoop dat dat antwoord genoeg is. Maar ze heeft pech:

"Vertel het me."Ondertussen is madam Mallekin al begonnen met opmeten: "Arm omhoog!" "Mijn vader is tovenaar, maar ik ben opgegroeid bij mijn moeder. Zij is een dreuzel.""En in welke afdeling zat hij?", gaat Dianne verder met haar ondervraging. "Ik weet het niet, wat bedoel je precies. "Ken je de afdelingen van Zweinstein niet? Je hebt: Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich. De meesten van mijn familie zitten in Zwadderich, maar mijn vader zit in Huffelpuf. Dat was best een teleurstelling. "Zie zo, jij bent klaar". Madame Mallekin draait Eleonore's stoel om.

Eleonore en Karine lopen richting Klieder en Vlek, maar zodra ze naar binnen willen, worden ze door professor Banning naar Olivander gestuurd.

Zodra ze Olivander binnengaat, krijgt Eleonore het gevoel dat ze ieder moment bedolven kan worden onder de vele dozen die tegen de muren van de winkel zijn opgestapeld. Ze krijgt het er benauwd van. Gelukkig neemt het gevoel enigszins af door de vriendelijk glimlachende man achter de toonbank. Hij is ongeveer van madame Mallekins leeftijd en heeft zijn haar lichtbruin geverfd. Ondanks de vele boeken die de man hoogstwaarschijnlijk heeft gelezen, stralen zijn ogen levendigheid uit.

"Ben jij geen Ravenwoud?" Die vraagt had ze niet verwacht. Waarom komt haar familie de hele tijd ter sprake. Is dat de gewoonte hier, in de tovenaarswereld? Haar moeder geeft gelukkig al antwoord: Ja, we willen graag een toverstok voor mijn dochter." "Dat kan, dat kan…" De man snelt vanachter de kassa naar haar toe. Hij begint te mompelen, terwijl zijn meetlint uit zichzelf, haar hele lichaam opmeet: "Één meter vierenzestig, bovengemiddeld lang, donkerbruin haar, licht krullend, donkerbruine ogen." Opeens loopt hij weg en komt terug met een toverstok.

"Zesentwintig centimeter, kersenhout, eenhoornhaar, soepel. Probeer maar." Zwaai er maar mee." Eleonore zwaait er mee, maar de toverstok wordt weer uit haar hand getrokken. "Niet helemaal, bijna , dat wel. Eens kijken…" Opnieuw komt meneer Olivander terug met een doosje. Dit keer is het appelhout met eenhoornhaar, vijfendertig centimeter, soepel. Zodra ze de toverstok vastpakt gaat er een warm gevoel door haar heen. Ze geeft het een zwaai. "Ja, ja dit is hem. Appelhout dus, je bent iemand van grote idealen, een streber. Anders had deze toverstok jou niet gekozen." "Mij gekozen?" "Zeker, de stok kiest de tovenaar."

Eleonore en Karine gaan nog langs Klieder en Vlek voor boeken, Feniks' tweedehands schoolspullen en betoverende-beesten-bazaar. In die laatste winkel heeft ze een mooie, glimmend zwarte raaf gekocht. Ze vindt het dier prachtig, misschien wel een familietrekje, als je naar haar achternaam kijkt. Een naam weet ze nog niet. Vervolgens heeft ze nog een aantal andere winkels bezocht en aan het eind van de dag eet ze samen met haar moeder en Amely's familie nog een ijsje bij Florian Fanielje's IJssalon. Nu is het wachten tot 1 september.

* * *

**Ik ben er benieuwd of je het verhaal interessant vindt tot nu toe. Ook ideëen voor het verhaal lees ik graag in een review. **


	6. Zweinstein Express

**Het duurde even, maar hier is dan het volgende hoofdstuk.**

* * *

Perron 9, Perron 10.

Eleonore staat voor een grote bakstenen muur. Links is perron 9, rechts is perron 10, maar voor haar is alleen die muur.

"We moeten hier doorheen,"zegt Karine. Eleonore kijkt geschokt naar haar moeder. "Oke dan, misschien als ik eerst mijn hand erdoorheen…" Ze slaak een kreetje van schrik. Uit alle macht probeert ze haar hand uit de muur te trekken, maar ze kan niet meer terug. Ze kijkt naar haar moeder. "Ik denk dat ik dan maar gewoon moet gaan."

Ze houdt haar adem in en stapt door de muur, voor ze het weet is ze al aan de andere kant. Daar is een perron afgeladen met tovenaars. Allemaal lopen ze met grote koffers te schouwen. Ook haar moeder komt nu door de muur heen. "Wauww!"

Eleonore loopt richting de trein, haar hutkoffer achter zich aan slepend.

Plotseling botst er iemand tegen haar op. Ze wil boos snauwen dat hij uit moet kijken, maar als ze hem aankijkt zie ze dat hij rood wordt en bedenkt ze zich.

"Sorry, ik keek niet uit." De jongen staart naar zijn schoenen. "Ik ben zo blij dat ik eindelijk naar zweinstein mag, dat ik niet echt meer oplet. Ben jij hier ook voor het eerst?" Hij kijkt haar verwachtingsvol aan.

"Ja, maar ik wist eigenlijk niet eens dat ik hier naar toe zou gaan. Ik weet er bijna niks van."

"Dat maakt niet uit. Daar zijn er hier zoveel van. Je leert het snel genoeg."

Eleonore voelt zich meteen op haar gemak bij deze jongen. "Hoe heet je eigenlijk?"

"Teddy Tops. En jij?"

"Eleonore."

"Mooie naam," zegt hij ", bij mijn naam denken veel mensen aan een teddybeer, dus soms heb ik liever dat mensen me Ted noemen."

"Ik vind Teddy wel een mooie naam. Ik noem je veel liever Teddy." Ze kijkt hem plagerig aan.

"Als jij je daar goed bij voelt." Hij heeft blijkbaar besloten, om haar niet haar zin te geven.

"Waar zijn je ouders eigenlijk?" Vraag Teddy.

"O, uhh." Vlug kijkt ze achterom. Ze was haar moeder helemaal vergeten. Geluk, ze staat een paar meter verderop te praten met een andere moeder.

"Mijn moeder staat daar, naast die vrouw met die blauwe jas." Ze wijst.

"En hebt je ook een vader?"

Eindelijk eens iemand die niet vraag: "En waar is je vader?"

"Die heb ik niet." Voor haar was dat antwoord de waarheid.

"Ik heb ook geen vader, ik ben hier met mijn peetoom en tante." "Zal ik ze voorstellen? De trein vertrekt pas over tien minuten."

"Goed idee, maar eerst even mijn moeder waarschuwen." Ze wijst in de richting die ze opgaan. Karine heeft het gezien.

Teddy leidt haar lang verschillende groepen tovenaars. Hij stopt bij een man en een vouw van onder de dertig met drie kleine kinderen. De jongste is pas een jaar of twee. Harry, dit is Eleonore. Zij komt ook voor het eerst naar zweinstein." Harry groet haar vrolijk: "Hallo, heb je er zin, je eerste schooljaar."

"Jawel." Ze is verbaasd over hoe jong Teddy's peetoom nog is. Haar moeder mag dan jong zijn, ze was twintig toen ze haar kreeg, maar deze man lijkt nog jonger.

Blijkbaar begrijpt Teddy haar ongestelde vraag. "Ik woon de laatste jaren vooral bij mijn peetfamilie, maar vroeger was ik het meest bij mijn oma. Zij wordt een beetje te oud om elke dag voor mij te zorgen, dus vandaar dat zij er nu zijn. En mijn peetoom en tante waren ook een beetje te jong, eerst."

Eleonore knikt. "Laten we maar naar de trein gaan".

Even later zitten Eleonore en Teddy samen in een coupé. Ze zwaaien naar hun familie. De trein begint te fluiten en langzaam verlaten ze het station. Karine wordt steeds kleiner en uiteindelijk kan Eleonore haar niet meer zien. Net op dat moment gaat de coupédeur open. Een jongen met pikzwart haar verschijnt.

"Hé, Teddy. Daar ben je. Ik zocht je al." Hij kijkt naar Eleonore. "Vind je het goed als ik hier bij kom zitten. Ik ben Honeus Prins, maar noem me maar Holen."

"Holen? Waarom wil iedereen toch anders genoemd worden?" Ze maakt een hopeloos gebaar. "Ik ben trouwens Eleonore en zo mag je me best noemen, hoor."

"Holen lacht: "Maar jij hebt ook een mooie naam."

Ze bloost. Waarom bloost ze. Toen Teddy het zijn hoefde ze ook niet te blozen. "Dat zei Teddy ook al,"zegt ze vlug.

Het is een tijdje stil. Een landschap vol met weilanden gaat aan haar voorbij, terwijl ze uit het raam staart. "Hoe kennen jullie elkaar eigenlijk?" Hoort ze zichzelf vragen.

"Wij, we wonen in hetzelfde dorp," zegt Holen. "We speelden heel vaak vroeger. Tegenwoordige zie we elkaar nog steeds wel vaak tegen, hoewel Teddy de laatste tijd steeds vaker bij zijn oom en tante is."

"Wonen er dan veel heksen en tovenaars in jullie dorp?"

"Bijna alleen maar, we wonen in Ochtendwater. Dat is een dorp met zowel tovenaars als dreuzels. De dreuzels weten wel dat er tovenaars families wonen, maar ze kunnen er niets over vertellen. Dat willen ze trouwens ook niet. De meeste dreuzelfamilies wonen er al jaren."

"Dat lijkt mij ook wel leuk, samen met andere tovenaars wonen,"zegt Eleonore teleurgesteld.

"Een jonge heks komt aangereden met een karretje afgeladen met snoep. Eleonore kijkt haar ogen uit. "Willen jullie iets lekkers kopen?" Vraagt de vrouw.

Eleonore voelt in haar zak. Ze heeft van haar moeder één galjoen en vijftien sikkels meegekregen. "wat zijn dat voor snoepjes?" Ze wijst naar kleine felgekleurde snoepjes.

"Smekkies in alle smaken, drie sikkels per zakje."

Eleonore koopt een zakje smekkies en rekent af. Holen koopt nog een zakje chocokikkers en dan verdwijnt de heks weer.

"Weet je al in welke afdeling je graag terecht wil komen, of ken je de afdelingen nog niet?"

Vraagt Teddy.

Ze denkt aan het meisje in de gewadenwinkel. "Iemand begon er wel een keer over, maar ik weet niet precies hoe het zit met die afdeling."

"Nou het zit zo: Je hebt de afdelingen Griffoendor, Zwadderich, Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf.

Iedereen wordt ingedeeld op karakter. In Griffoendor komen mensen die dapper en moedig zijn. Mensen die heel slim en verstandig zijn komen in Ravenklauw, en als je heel sluw bent en ambitieus kom je in Zwadderich. In Huffelpuf komen de mensen die ijverig, geduldig en trouw zijn, maar Huffelpuf neemt ook mensen die in geen andere afdeling horen. Dus, ben je slim, dapper, sluw of ijverig?"

"Ik heb geen idee. Zo heb ik nooit over mezelf nagedacht. Ik ben niet heel dom ofzo en ik ben wel redelijk ijverig, maar…

Dapper ben ik in ieder geval niet en ook niet echt sluw. Waar denk jij dat je komt dan?"

"Ik weet het niet. Mijn vader was een Griffoendor en mijn moeder een Huffelpuf., maar misschien wordt ik wel een Ravenklauw." Teddy kijkt naar Holen. "Ik heb niets tegen jouw familie, maar ik kom toch liever niet in Zwadderich. Niet alle Zwadderaars zijn even vriendelijk."

"Ik begrijp wel dat jij er zo over denkt, misschien heb je ook wel gelijk. Maar veel Zwadderaars worden bevooroordeeld, omdat ze Zwadderaar zijn. De meeste Zwadderaars zijn best aardige mensen. De kans is groot dat ik zelf bij Zwadderich kom."

"Ik ben ook niet bevooroordeeld, maar goed, genoeg over Zwadderich, waarom denk je dat je niet dapper genoeg bent voor Griffoendor."

"Ik ben niet iemand die direct op gevaar afstapt, zo zeker ben ik niet van mezelf."

"Misschien, maar je hoeft ook niet overal zonder na te denken op af te gaan om dapper te zijn. Bovendien, de meeste griffoendors zijn vooral nieuwsgierig en het zijn doorzetters."

" Oke, ik ben wel nieuwsgierig en ik geeft ook niet snel op, maar toch…ik ben niet dapper. Ik hoop dat ik in Ravenklauw kom. Huffelpuf is ook goed, maar als ik slim genoeg ben… Ik weet het ook niet zo goed allemaal. Ik zie wel."

"Ik denk niet dat we nog lang hoeven te wachten", Holen kijkt naar buiten en wijst, "ik zie al bergen. Laten we onze gewaden aandoen."

Tien minuten later gaat de deur van de coupé open en verschijnen een meisje met lang, zwart krullend haar, waarschijnlijk is ze een paar jaar ouder, en een jongen met bruin haar tot aan zijn kin. Achter hen staat Amely.

"Hé Ravenwoud," roept het meisje, "kom je straks bij ons in het bootje, naar het kasteel."

Eleonore kijkt verbaast naar Holen en Teddy, maar die kijken net zo verbaast terug.

"Oke,"antwoord ze, " maar ik was ook al van plan om met Teddy en Holen te gaan." Ze wist niks van een bootje, maar dat laat ze even achterwege.

"Oke, als we met z'n zessen op een bootje passen, lijkt me leuk"

"Zessen, je wilt toch niet met Teddybeer op een bootje?"

"Wat heb jij tegen Teddy?" Eleonore vindt haar opeens niet meer zo aardig.

Het meisje negeert de vraagt."Als je met ons mee wilt kom je maar naar ons toe." Het zwartharige meisje loopt weg en de andere twee volgen.

"Wie was dat?"Vraagt Eleonore

"Ilona van Detta," zegt Teddy,"en die jongen was Nathan Odius."

"Waarom kwamen ze naar mij toe?"

Holen kijkt naar haar: "Ben jij een Ravenwoud?"

"Dat is mijn achternaam, ja"

"Daarom, van Detta en Odius zijn de achternamen van families die erg veel geven om bloedzuiverheid. Jij hebt ook zo'n achternaam, dus zien ze jou als een van hen. Ze gaan er van uit dat jij bij hen wil horen. Bij mij probeerden ze het ook, zoals je zag, alleen schatten ze de kans op succes iets kleiner in."

"Waarom willen ze jou dan voor zich winnen, en waarom Teddy niet?"

"Een gedeelte van mijn familie is net zo, alleen niet allemaal. Teddy's familie zien ze als vijanden. Het ligt allemaal vrij ingewikkeld. Ik zou alleen niet te dicht bij die lui in de buurt komen. Je zult waarschijnlijk nog wel merken dat ze heel vervelend kunnen zijn."

Eleonore besluit er niet verder op in te gaan.

"We remmen," merkt Teddy op, een glimlach verschijnt op zijn gezicht, " Ik heb gehoord dat Zweinstein echt prachtig is vanaf het water."

* * *

**Wat vonden jullie van het hoofdstuk?**


	7. bootjes op het meer

Eleonore stap uit op een overvol perron. Over het lawaai van de andere mensen heen hoort ze een zware stem schreeuwen: "Eerstejaars deze kant op".

Ze wil er meteen op aflopen, maar wacht, omdat ze de enige twee mensen die ze hier kent niet wil achterlaten.

Als Holen en Teddy ook uit de trein zijn gestapt, lopen ze richting de schreeuwende stem.

Eleonore schrikt. Voor haar staat een gigantische man met een grote, zwart-witte baard. Zouden alle leraren er zo uitzien?, vraagt ze zich verschrikt af. Ze hoopt het niet.

Ze voelt haar zenuwen steeds erger worden, als ze met alle andere eerstejaars in het donker richting het meer loopt. Zal Zweinstein eigenlijk wel een leuke school zijn? Zal ze thuis gaan missen? Eleonore kijkt om zich heen naar de anderen.

Als ze ziet dat zij ook zenuwachtig zijn, wordt ze iets rustiger.

"Ben jij zenuwachtig?" vraagt ze aan Holen, die naast haar loopt.

"Een beetje," antwoord hij, "maar mijn hele familie is naar Zweinstein geweest en ze waren allemaal erg enthousiast. Nou ja, bijna allemaal. Sommige familieleden zijn nou eenmaal nergens enthousiast over." "Tja", ze probeert zich Holen's familie voor te stellen.

Maar meer tijd om daarover na te denken krijgt ze niet, want ze hebben de oever van het meer al bereikt en een flink aantal bootjes ligt in het water op hen te wachten.

"Instappen allemaal! Jullie gaan Zweinstein echt prachtig vinden!", roept de grote man op blijde toon.

Die grote man doet haar nu meer denken aan een woeste kerstman, dan aan een gevaarlijke reus, waar ze hem eerst voor aan zag.

Voorzichtig stapt ze het bootje in, gevolgd door Teddy, Holen en nog een jongen en een meisje.

"Daar is Zweinstein", zegt Holen wijzend naar een punt in de verte. Als Eleonore zijn vinger volgt ziet ze een prachtig kasteel. Groter dan ze ooit eerder heeft gezien.

"Is dat Zweinstein? Het is gigantisch!"

"Mooi hè, ik zie het ook voor het eerst. Nu snap ik wat iedereen bedoelde."

Het kasteel heeft waarschijnlijk tientallen torentjes en vele verdiepingen. Ze vraagt zich af hoe lang het zal duren voor ze overal een keer is geweest - waarschijnlijk jaren -.

Dan wordt haar dagdroom verstoord door een geluid schuin achter haar. Ze hoort haar naam fluisteren.

Eleonore kijkt vlug achterom en ziet dat het het meisje uit de gewadenwinkel is die iets fluistert naar een jongen naast haar. In dezelfde boot zitten Amely en Nathan. Als ze haar zien kijken, stoppen ze met fluisteren.

Ze voelt zich ineens heel stom. Eerst Amely, dan het meisje uit de gewadenwinkel – hoe heette ze ook al weer -, blijkbaar horen ze allemaal bij dat aparte groepje. Waarom weet zij als enige nergens iets vanaf?

"Waar is Ilona eigenlijk?" vraagt ze iets te hard. Het hele groepje kijkt nu haar kant op. Teddy antwoord: "Ilona is een derdejaars. Ze gaat met de koets naar Zweinstein."

"Waarom vroeg ze dan of ik met haar in het bootje wou?"

Teddy buigt naar haar toe en gaat verder op fluistertoon. "Waarschijnlijk wou ze dat je kennis zou maken met haar groepje eerstejaars. Ze heeft er al heel wat verzamelt. Andere jaren zijn het er wat minder, maar behalve dat meisje met dat donkerblonde haar", Teddy wijst naar Amely, "kende ze al die eerstejaars al."

"Hoe weet jij dat?"

"Zij woonde ook bij ons in de buurt." "O", weet ze alleen maar uit te brengen. Ze vindt het een vreemd verhaal.

"Kijk, een meermin!" roept Holen. Holen springt op en wijst met zijn vinger wild in de juiste richting "Ik heb gehoord dat ze zelden boven water komen. Ze wil ons begroeten denk ik."

Eleonore kijkt een paar seconden naar de slanke meerminvrouw, met haar lange staart en haar bleke huid, dan verdwijnt de vrouw weer in de diepte van het meer. Wat voor wezens zal ze nog meer tegenkomen op Zweinstein?

De rest van de tocht kijkt ze uit over het water. Voorop elke boot brandt een fakkel, wat hele mooie spiegelingen geeft onder de donkere sterrenhemel.

Langzaam komt het gigantische kasteel dichtbij. Ze zien nu ook op een aantal plekken licht schijnen door de ramen. Haar spanning en lichte heimwee maken steeds meer plaats voor verwondering en ongeduld. Het moet geweldig zijn om daarbinnen rond te lopen; met die gezellige lichtjes en het uitzicht over het grote meer.

Uiteindelijk varen ze richting een steiger en verlaten ze de bootjes. Met zijn allen lopen ze langs een groot grasveld richting de ingang van het kasteel. Dan stoppen ze voor een grote eikenhouten deur.

"Ik kan niet wachten." Roept ze uit.

"Ik ook niet." Antwoorden Teddy en Holen tegelijkertijd. Ze moeten lachen.

"Laat het schooljaar maar beginnen"

De grote deuren gaan open en professor Banning verschijnt in de deuropening. "Welkom nieuwe Zweinsteiners!" piept hij. "Kom gauw binnen!"

De professor doet de deur verder open in gebaart hen hem te volgen. Er klinken overal kreetjes van verwondering terwijl ze de grote hal binnenlopen. De muren hangen vol met schilderijen en de ruimte is zo hoog dat het plafon amper zichtbaar is. Ze telt wel zeven verdiepingen, overal is marmer en ander glimmend materiaal te zien en ook de vloer is prachtig.

Uiteindelijk worden ze naar een andere ruimte gebracht in afwachting van de sorteerceremonie.

"Ben je nerveus?" Hoort ze iemand naast haar vragen.

Het is het meisje dat bij haar in de boot zat.

"Best wel."

"Ik ook. Wie ben jij trouwens?"

"Eleonore,jij?"

"Jaicee."

Jaicee kijkt de hele ruimte rond.

"We zullen maar af moeten wachten denk ik. Misschien komen we wel in dezelfde afdeling."

"Zou leuk zijn."

Na een paar minuten – het voelt als een paar uur- mogen ze de zaal in. Eerst kijkt ze naar Teddy, zodat ze niet hoeft te zien hoe iedereen haar aanstaart, maar al gauw wordt ze te nieuwsgierig en begint ze om haar heen te kijken.

Boven haar branden allemaal kaarsen onder wat de buitenlucht lijkt. En links en rechts van haar staan in totaal vier tafels. Aan iedere tafel hebben de mensen andere kleuren in hun gewaden zitten. Waarschijnlijk van de vier afdelingen. Voor haar zitten de leraren en als ze allemaal voorin de zaal stilstaan, pakt professor Banning een oude hoed en zet hem op een krukje.

"De sorteerhoed.", fluistert Teddy.

Nog geen seconde nadat Teddy dat heeft gezegd begint de hoed te zingen. Eleonore weet nog net een kreetje van schrik te onderdrukken.

_Welkom, beste leerlingen,_

_Ik zal een lied voor jullie zingen,_

_Verdeelt over vier afdelingen, _

_Zal dit nieuwe jaar beginnen._

_De hoofden van de afdelingen,_

_Hebben Zweinstein ooit gesticht,_

_Ze kozen zelf hun leerlingen _

_Elk naar eigen inzicht._

_Goderick Griffoendor,_

_Was eerste van die vier. _

_Hij beleefde aan dapp're Griffoendors,_

_Een zeer groot plezier._

_De tweede echter,_

_Rowena Ravenklauw,_

_Koost haar leerlingen op slimheid;_

_Ze was een pientere vrouw._

_Maar Helga Huffepuf_

_Zei, een goede leerling_

_Werkt zich regelmatig suf_

_En is een trouwe vriend._

_Dan Salazar Zwadderich,_

_De laatste in de rij._

_Hij was altijd omringd met sluwe lui,_

_Bloedzuiver en dreuzelvrij. _

_Bij een van deze stichters _

_Zullen jullie gauw gaan horen_

_Als je wilt weten waar _

_Trek mijn dan over je oren._

_Aarzel niet, ik weet precies _

_Waar je thuis zult zijn,_

_De afdeling, die ik voor je kies_

_Is te vinden in je eigen brein._

Dus zo worden ze verdeeld. Ze moet die hoed op zetten! Ze kan niet wachten om te horen waar ze bij zal horen, maar toch is ze zenuwachtig. Straks komt ze bij een verschrikkelijke afdeling. Misschien ziet de sorteerhoed wel eigenschappen die ze helemaal niet heeft. Is die hoed eigenlijk wel betrouwbaar?

De eerste naam wordt al genoemd: Aspel, Ben. Een zenuwachtige, bruinharige jongen komt naar voren. Als hij de sorteerhoed op zet duurt het maar een paar seconden voor die roept: "Ravenklauw". De jongen wordt onder luid applaus ontvangen aan de tweede tafel van links.

"Bruin, Jaicee" wordt geroepen. Zij komt ook in Ravenklauw.

Daarna komt Bruin, Kaicee. Een jongen die heel veel op haar lijkt. De jongen zit wel meer dan een minuut met de sorteerhoed op. Uiteindelijk Wordt hij ook in Ravenklauw ingedeeld.

Eleonore hoopt steeds meer dan ze in Ravenklauw komt.

Daarna komen: "Duin Amely": Huffelpuf, , "Fielts, Phylisia": Griffoendor, "Hilarius Daniël (de onbekende jongen in het bootje): Zwadderich ", "Lupos, Teddy": Huffelpuf en nog een heleboel anderen.

Ze had gehoopt dat Teddy en zij beiden in Ravenklauw zouden komen, maar helaas.

"Odius, Nathan" volgt. Ook hij komt in Zwadderich.

"Prins, Honeus" komt naar voren. Laten we alle drie in Huffelpuf komen denkt Eleonore. Maar weer luistert de hoed niet. Holen heeft de hoed nog maar net op of hij roept: Griffoendor.

Alleen "Pulpers, Dianna"- zo heette dat meisje!- komt nog voor dat haar eigen naam wordt geroepen( ook zei komt in Ravenklauw).

"Ravenwoud, Eleonore". Opeens wordt ze enorm zenuwachtig. Verbeeldt ze het zich nou of wordt er hier en daar gefluisterd, zodra ze naar voren komt. Maar dan bedenkt ze dat ze het ook bij een aantal anderen hoorde. Ze gaat zitten op het krukje en zet de hoed op. Er is niks meer wat ze kan doen.

"Ahah!", hoort ze de stem in de hoed " Vriendelijkheid, een goed stel hersenen, doorzettingsvermogen, eerlijkheid, ambitie, nieuwsgierigheid, veel nieuwsgierigheid. Uhmmm!" "Ze weet niet meer waar ze naar toe wil. Ze weet niet waar de hoed haar naar toe zal sturen. Waar denkt hij toch aan!?"

"Griffoendor!" roept de hoed. Eleonore is stomverbaasd als ze onder luidt gejuicht naar de Griffoendor tafel loopt. Griffoendor! Griffoendor?


End file.
